


I'm home, darlin'

by 36musie56



Series: Humanstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crocklishs, F/M, Military AU, Reunions, Strilondes, might add a 2nd chapter, rose used to have braces glasses and acne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36musie56/pseuds/36musie56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk returns home from the war and reunites with his wife and kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm home, darlin'

He heard them before he saw them.  
It was unmistakable, really. Over the noise of many family reunions, he could hear a conversation that made him grin to himself.  
"Mom! My hair looks fine! Leave it alone!"  
"To be honest, Mom, I think it's a lost cause. Nothing can save his looks now, it's already hit rock bottom."  
"Oh shut up, sis! At least I don't wear makeup to hide my ugly mug!"  
"Says the one who's so ashamed of his eye colour that he wears aviator shades to hide them."  
"It's for ironic purposes!"  
And then he heard a voice that made his heart skip a beat.  
"Now now, both of you. Do you really want the first thing your dad sees of you in two years to be you fighting?" A smirk plays across his lips.  
A little late for that, RoLal, he thinks to himself. He skirts around a family of four, the family of his partner in crime ("Oh Jakey, we've missed you so so much!" "I missed you too, Janey. And the kids of course, oho~!").  
The sight of his family hits him like a train.  
His eldest, Dave, had turned gangly and tall. He was skinny, awkwardly standing with his hands in his hoodie pocket in an effort to look cool. His platinum blonde hair (a side effect of being an albino) was in a Californian surfer style, despite being from Texas. His eyes were covered by shades, which were not - as Dirk miserably noted - the Kamina style glasses that he had given Dave. Instead, they were aviator glasses.  
Dave's younger twin, Rose, was no longer the awkward, spotty preteen with braces and glasses that she used to be. She had also grown, and her previous puppy fat had matured into a womanly figure. Her braces were gone, blonde hair styled into a neat bob with a headband, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Dirk assumed she had started wearing contacts. Her complexion had turned very smooth, and she was poised gracefully. She was wearing black lipstick - like mother, like daughter, Dirk supposed.  
And then there was Roxy. His wife was exhausted, he could tell from a glance. Still, she managed to look flawless. She hadn't changed a bit. She was wearing a flowing dress, cinched in at the waist to show her figure, which remained shapely even after carrying and giving birth to twins. Her bright pink eyes were framed with soft, long, dark lashes. Dirk could get lost in those eyes. Her blonde hair was curled, bouncing on her shoulders with even the slightest sway of her body. Her lips were also painted black.  
He didn't really know what happened, only that he was gazing at his wife when he heard a shout of "DAD!" and he felt a clutch around his neck and someone wrapping their legs around his waist.  
He laughed. Dave, in all his tallness, had ran towards him and jumped into his arms. It probably looked ridiculous, he thought in amusement as he papped his son's back. Rose and Roxy had followed shortly after, clinging to Dirk like they'd never let go. Roxy was crying. Rose was laughing. Dave was just sniffling quietly. Roxy pulled back from the family hug, fishing something out of her pocket. She smiled.  
"I'm going to savour this chance to actually see your eyes." She murmured, pink staring into orange. Her eyes flicked upward. "Your hair grew back!" She exclaimed happily. Dirk remembered how distraught she had been when he wrote a letter to say that they had shaved off his hair. Roxy leaned upward and removed his army cap. By this time, he had put Dave down, as holding a tall 13-year old for too long can be tiring, even if you have had military training that amplified your strength. She reached up, and ran her fingers through his platinum blond hair, as she used to like to do before.  
He smiled at her, and said the first words he'd said since landing.  
"I'm home, darlin'."


End file.
